Until We Meet Again (Rewritten)
by Dancing Angel 34
Summary: Those special memories of you will always bring a smile, If only I could have you back for just little while, Then we could sit and talk again just like we used to do, You always meant so very much and always will do too, The fact that you are no longer here will always cause me pain, But you are forever in my heart...Until We Meet Again. PokeShipping OS. R and R.
_**Hey guys…I am Shreya and this story is rewritten of my first story, an OS based on Ash/Misty. I am a crazy Pokeshipping fan. I had done a few mistakes, and that's the reason I am rewriting this story with some changes.**_

* * *

 _ ***…Until We Meet Again***_

 _It was beautiful night with stars shone brightly over the Pallet Town. Well, there was something else which was sparkling -due to glory and happiness- and that was the Ketchum's Residence. The house was decorated, and outside the house, was a party going on. There were two reasons of the party. First, it was 22th birthday of Delia Ketchum's beloved son **Ash Ketchum.** Second, Ash has been recently announced as the Pokemon Master. The dream he had dreamt since he was 10 year old, finally had come true. It was happiest moment for him, for his mom, as well as for all his friends._

 _Everyone was enjoying the party. Ash's childhood rival Gary and his grandpa Professor Samuels Oak, Ash's best friend, now a famous Pokemon Doctor Brock. May and Max Maple, the two children of Norman Maple, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City. Norman had recently made May the new Gym Leader of Petalburg, since she already achieved the title of top coordinator, and wanted to try something new. Max had started his journey. Drew, May's rival had now became her boyfriend, after he confessed her his feelings, when May was announced as the Gym Leader, and she had also accepted him happily. Dawn, Ash's Sinnoh companion was also there to greet him, along with her was Paul, Ash's Sinnoh rival and then friend who had now became Dawn's boyfriend, and no longer remained cold and heartless(for Dawn). Ash's other friends Iris, Cilan, Clement, Bonnie, Serena, and many Gym Leaders were present at the party._

 _But…still something was missing._

 _"Happy returns of the day, Ash. Hearty Congratulations!" The new Gym Leader of Petalburg wished him._

 _"Thanks a lot, May!" The Pokemon Master thanked her, accepting the gift._

 _"Ash, Happy Birthday! Congratulations!" Max, May's brother wished Ash, and shook hands with him. Ash laughed at formalness. Younger one was still little bit nervous in greeting with new Pokemon master._

 _"Thank you so much, Max!" Birthday boy patted him on shoulder, "How are you doing on your journey?" he asked him._

 _"My journeys are all going great. I'll now, start my Hoenn journey soon. For that, I must defeat May." Max replied with a slight smirk. May chuckled at his brother's behaviour._

 _"I am sure that will not be easy, Max, after all it's the Johto Champion you are gonna defeat." Ash teased him, while May laughed nervously, moving her hands through her hairs._

 _"Well, it is still not that hard, Max." A green haired, tall and handsome boy appeared._

 _"That was truly like you, Drew." May retorted, giving Drew an annoyed glare, at which Ash and Max snorted._

 _"Anyway, Ash, I wish you a very Happy Birthday and Congo for being the Pokemon Master. I hope someone will learn something from you." he flicked his hairs, closed his eyes. May angrily pinched him hard on his hand._

 _"Ooouucchhh!" He looked at her, with an irritating expression. Ash and Max sighed._

 _"Not again, May!" Max told his sister._

 _"You two still fight like the old times." Ash added. May shook her head, "Some things never change, Ash." Everyone shared a hearty laugh after listening this._

 _"Pi Pika!" A yellow electric mouse came running, and jumped up on May._

 _"Hey Pikachu!" May scratched at his favourite place._

 _"Cha!" the pokemon sighed in joy._

 _"So, enjoy yourselves, guys!" Ash said._

 _The trio left, leaving Ash alone there, but Dawn and Paul appeared in front of him. Dawn had grown tall, but still looked the same as she was. Paul changed a bit, too, his cold expressions were now replaced by a very small smile. Ash had never seen him smiling when he was in Sinnoh. He could say that Paul changed because of Dawn._

 _"Happy Birthday Ash, and Congratulations for becoming Pokemon Master" Ash's old Sinnoh rival congratulated him, on his success, giving him a gift box._

 _"Same from me, Ash", Ash's Sinnoh companion, and Wallace Cup Champion Dawn, wished him giving him a bouquet of flowers._

 _"Thank you very much, Paul and Dawn!" The raven-haired Pokemon Master thanked them, gladly accepting their presents. "Well, Dawn, you've changed so much. You've grown much taller."_

 _"Yeah? I thought if Paul is my boyfriend, then I must at least match his height." The cheerful Sinnoh native giggled, as she held one of Paul's hand, resulting in a slight blush painted across his ears. Ash laughed at this commotion. "Hey Ash, I wanted to meet your first companion. What was her name?" Dawn tried to remember, "M-Misty, right?"_

 _"Yeah! But she is not here. I really don't know whether she'll come or not." Ash sadly told Dawn._

 _"Don't worry Ash, she'll come. It is possible that she had got some work, and will come late." Paul told him, in order to cheer gloomy birthday boy._

 _"Maybe." Ash shrugged._

 _"Well, we will go and meet Brock, May and the others, Ash." Dawn said._

 _Ash nodded and they left._

 _They went to see Brock and the others. Ash spoke to his other friends and the Gym Leaders. After talking to Bonnie, Clement and Serena, the trio left to go back to their home. Tracey went to him._

 _"Very Happy Birthday and Congratulations, Ash!" Tracey wished the raven-haired boy with a smile and a gift._

 _"Thanks a lot, Trace." He smiled accepting the gift, and Pikachu greeted Tracey._

 _Ash was soon lost in his thoughts. Tracey looked at him and smiled._

 _"Ash?" Tracey called for him._

 _"Huh?" Ash jerked, by the sudden call of his name._

 _"Ash, I know for whom you are waiting." Prof. Oak's assistant said, keeping a hand on his shoulder._

 _Ash remained quiet and looked down._

 _"Ash, last week I visited Cerulean City. I also visited her, and I asked her if she is coming to your birthday party or not. But she said she won't be able to, because of the Gym battles."_

 _"But for one day, she should have adjusted the battles. May is also a Gym Leader, but, though she came. For her best friend can't she take out one day?" he said with his head down, and voice teary._

 _"I can understand, Ash. But as a Gym Leader she also has many duties." Tracey tried to make him understand._

 _"It is not like that I don't understand, but still after so many years, I wanted her to be...to be with me on my special day. It has been 8 years since we have seen each other." he told him, unable to meet his gaze._

 _"Hey buddy, she knew that you will definitely be angry on her, so she asked me to give this to you." Tracey said while giving him the envelope._

 _"What's in it?" Ash asked him, while accepting the envelope._

 _"Just open it" Tracey told him._

 _Ash opened it and saw a letter in the envelope. He opened the letter, and saw that it was written by Misty, his closest best friend. He quickly ran towards the stage, and took the mike in his hand. He was so quick that the envelope fell off my hands on Pikachu's head, but he didn't care about it._

 _"Hey friends, here is something I wanna read in front of you all. This is a letter from my best friend Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City Gym. She could not attend the party, so she sent me this letter." he told all as he opened the letter. His excitement was worth watching._

 _Everyone looked at him. Most of Ash's friends like May, Max, Drew, Brock, Gary, Dawn knew how much Misty meant to him._

 _" **Dear Ash,**_

 _ **Firstly, I apologize for not attending the party. Happy Birthday, and Hearty Congratulations, for becoming the Pokemon Master! I know you must angry be on me, for not coming at your birthday party. I am so sorry, Ash. Really, I'm! I was so involved in the Gym Battles, which was reason I was not able to come. But you don't worry, Ash. I will try to visit you soon. If Tracey would not have come to the Gym, I would not be able to send you this letter. I know we haven't seen each other since 8 years. I saw your match on TV. You have grown so big, Ash! I remember calling you big baby, or something like that, sometimes. You matured so much.**_

 _ **I know you missed me so much. I, too, missed you Ash. So much that you would never understand. I still remember the day when we first meet each other, when I fished you out of the lake, then Pikachu barbequed my bike. I still remember how I caused you trouble for my bike. I remember our all victories and defeats. I still remember how you always saved me, whenever I was in trouble. You are very different, Ash. For me you were already a Champion. Every time you lose, you learn from it, and keep on moving again. That's the quality of you I like, and adore. You always help everyone in any situation, no matter it's a human or a pokemon, who listens to you or not. I remember Ash, when we first met Chikorita. She hurt you a lot, but still you managed to help it out. I don't know how much you've changed. But for me you will always be my stubborn and foodie, Ash Ketchum, who has strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to Pokémon. If a Pokémon is in trouble, you will make every effort to help them, even if you have no prior connection to them. Ash Ketchum, who is not only a great Pokemon Master, but also an obeying son, best student and, last but not the least, a very good friend, who tries to befriend everyone.**_

 _ **Ash, I don't know what to write more and so I will shut up here, since I already know reading letters aren't your forte. I am sending a gift for you in the envelope with this letter. It is locket with a small and cute model of bike. I think it can be a sign of our friendship. I know friendship does not need signs, but I thought, so I sent it for you. I also have one. It will always remind us of each other. As you know we met because of this bike Ash Ketchum. Here is a poem for you-:**_

 _ **Those special memories of you will always bring a smile**_

 _ **If only I could have you back for just little while**_

 _ **Then we could sit and talk again just like we used to do**_

 _ **You always meant so very much and always will do too**_

 _ **The fact that you are no longer here will always cause me pain**_

 _ **But you are forever in my heart**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again…**_

 _ **Bye, and once again Congo and Happy Birthday, and say Hi to all of your pokemon and Pikachu, too.**_

 _ **Love you my best friend!**_

 _ **Yours and only yours,**_

 _ **Mist"**_

 _He was so touched by her emotions, that tears made their way out of his eyes. He was still staring at the letter in his hands, and his eyes moving again and again on each and every word, she wrote. This was the best gift he had received on his birthday. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, and gave him the envelope. He opened it and saw the locket that Misty sent for him. It was a small bike of blue color with red seat in the silver chain. He wore it quickly and clutched it near his heart. He closed his eyes thinking about her letting the tears crawl on his cheeks. He opened his eyes, when he heard a big applause and saw his friends, his family clapping for their friendship. He coughed a little to hide his embarrassment. He looked up at the sky and the stars._

 _"Mist, Thanks!" was just he murmured._

 _He thought he had lost his voice seeing Misty's concern and care for him, and was not able to say anything. She still remembered him, as he was, and he will always keep her in his heart. He clutched the locket more tightly and kept looking at the stars, when a voice distracted him and all._

 _"I never knew, Ash Ketchum could cry...for me."_

 _A certain red-headed girl said, as she made her way through the crowd._

 _Ash's eyes were widened in shock._

 _'Is it true?' he thought to himself, 'Is she really here?'_

 _He didn't know what to say, how to react, what to do. He was embarrassed due to the fact, that he showed his tears, emotions to everyone. He faked a cough and left the home._

 _"Hey I just arrived, and he left?" Misty huffed angrily, putting her hand on hips._

 _"I guess it's because of your emotional letter?" May commented._

 _"Or because he let his tears show?" Max shrugged. For a guy, it was not normal to cry._

 _Misty was deeply touched by all this. She had no idea, the little boy whom she adored and loved very much, became so emotional._

 _"I see. You guys enjoy the party. I'll go and get fresh air" Misty lied lamely, and left to follow Ash._

 _"Delia, I think you're going to be mother-in-law, then grandmother, soon" Professor chuckled, watching Misty's form vanish in darkness._

 _Delia nodded and everyone laughed._

 _Stars shone brightly, making cloudless night more beautiful. A figure was standing far away his house, eyes fixed on moon and stars. His faithful Pikachu tried very hard to comfort him, but no luck for him._

 _Misty approached uncertainly, "Ash?"_

 _The said person turned towards source of voice. "Hey"_

 _"You're upset, aren't you?" Misty asked, fully knowing answer._

 _"To be honest, I don't know. I'm sorry" Ash sighed dejected._

 _"Sorry, for what, Ash?" Misty's eyebrow twitched with concern._

 _"I'm sorry for acting like a complete fool" Ash muttered._

 _"Huh? What do you mean?" Misty asked softly._

 _"I should be happy because you arrived, but I reacted like a stupid" Ash sank to ground._

 _"It was kind of expected. Though I wanted a happy reaction from you" Misty teased, which made Ash smile a little._

 _"You know you look cute when you smile" Misty said shyly, poking her fingers nervously._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Misty?" Ash asked, uncertainly. Misty hummed, showing him that she was listening._

 _"You meant what you said in letter?" Ash questioned, his eyes fixed on ground._

 _"Of course, I do!" Misty replied, somewhat shyly._

 _"Misty, thanks for coming" Ash smiled warmly. Misty came forward, and wrapped her arms around Ash's torso. Ash's whole body tensed, almost shivered._

 _"I didn't get chance to congratulate you properly, so, yeah? Congratulations" Misty wished, still hugging him._

 _The pair stood there, unmoving for few moments, feeling warmth of each other's body. There was unfamiliar silence between them, something which was not expected from bickering duo._

 _Misty broke hug, and smirked, "So Ash? What's up with you being emotional? Huh?"_

 _Ash understood her teasing, and retorted, "That's the Misty I know and love"_

 _Misty's heart stopped beating for a second, 'Love? Could he really mean it? No! The Ash I know is so dense!'_

 _"Love, huh?" Misty spoke, trying to get it out of him._

 _"Of course, I love you! You're my best friend" Ash said, putting his hands on her shoulders._

 _'Oh boy! I almost forgot it's Ash with whom I'm dealing' Misty sighed, in her thought._

 _"Now you're here, let's get inside. I'm hungry!" As on the cue Ash's stomach grumbled, agreeing with his master. Misty just shook her head._

 _They both went where others were. Misty greeted everyone there. She was happy to see May, Brock and Max again. She congratulated May for being the Gym leader and also teased her and Drew. She met Dawn and Paul for the first, and was very pleased to meet the cheerful Sinnoh companion of Ash. Everyone took the dinner, and enjoyed the party. The Hoenn and Sinnoh natives decided to stay overnight, and then leave tomorrow for their homes. Delia showed them their rooms to stay. After dinner they all sat outside on the grass sharing their experiences with each other. After having chat for a long time they went inside bidding good night to each other. Only Ash and Misty were there under the moonlight…alone._

 _Ash was looking at the moon with his faithful Pikachu on his shoulder, with a smile of satisfaction on his lips. Misty looked at the moon and then at Ash and a cute laugh escaped her lips. Ash looked at her and saw her smiling._

 _"What's up Mist? Why are you smiling?" Ash asked the red-headed girl, confused._

 _The smile never left her face. She nodded in no as to say nothing. He looked at her with more confused look._

 _"Ash, you really changed a lot!" she stated, looking into his eyes._

 _"I guess? That's what time do, right?" Ash shrugged. She giggled._

 _She leaned forward and hugged him tightly making him more and more confused at her behavior. But he smiled._

 _"Ash" he looked at her, "There is something I wanted to tell you but cannot write in the letter." She broke the hug and looked down shyly._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Ash, since the first time we met, I really used to cause you trouble. But when I started travelling with you, slowly-slowly I started understanding you. I have seen every type of Ash in those years, emotional, strong, dense, loving, caring and friendly Ash. I really cherish the every moment I had spent with you, Ash. I really don't know exactly when and how I…" she stopped, "I started…falling for you!" Ash looked at her, his eyes wide open. Pikachu also smiled looking at him_

 _"After I left you on your journey and went back to Cerulean city, I got only some chances to see you and in all those years my crush on you bloomed in LOVE. I never got a chance to see you when you left Hoenn and went to Sinnoh and my love for you became stronger and stronger." She admitted still looking at the ground._

 _Ash smiled._

 _'I guess, this is it. Now, Ash, confess your feelings too!' he thought to himself._

 _He held her by her shoulders, "Mist! I-I really feel the same about you. I wanted to tell this to you since years but I was worried if you didn't feel the same about me, we will loose our friendship" she looked at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. "You know Mist, I really love you so much!" he hugged her tightly._

 _They broke the hug and she looked at him, "Ash, I-I…"_

 _Before she could complete her sentence soft lips touched her lips. She was shocked. The dense Ash Ketchum had actually kissed her._

 _They broke the kiss when they heard cheerings and applause. They looked at the house from where the voices were coming and felt embarrassed to see May, Max, Brock, Tracey, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Gary and Ash's Mom. The boys ran towards Ash and the girls towards Misty to tease them, showing them the video of their confession which Drew had recorded._

 _"Well, thanks to Drew for this great idea." Paul teased while Ash glared at Drew but then smiled._

 _Delia went and hugged Ash and Misty._

 _"Oh, my dear son!" she smiled, "You've really grown matured."_

 _All smiled and felt happy for the new couple. All were congratulating him on his yet another success. He looked at Misty and she looked at him and both smiled at each other._

* * *

 ** _So, this is the end. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know by your reviews and suggestions. Feel free to PM me also. Thanks to my friend Tropicallight for helping me! Love you dear!_**

 ** _*Cheers*_**

 _ **~Dancing Angel 34** _


End file.
